


Mechanical Love Song

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Transformer!Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Come to us,</i> the call says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Love Song

_Come to us,_ the call says. _We have found the All Spark,_ the call says. _You are all needed,_ the call says.

I had a name once, given to me by my Prime on a home that no longer exists. A home broken by war and corruption, where the lights extinguished one by one until there was only a lone brightness in the distance. The heart of our world had been cast out; sent into the darkness in a final attempt to stop the war, to stop the destruction. But the war did not end and the world kept on dying and a group of us were finally chosen.

 _You are scouts,_ they had said. _The All Spark is out there,_ they had said. _Our future is in your hands,_ they had said.

I remember that space was vast and cold, stretching out before me into an infinity of nothing. Empty planets and the lights from stars long dead were the only things that greeted me for so many years before I finally heard a call in the distance, radio waves carrying the message towards me.

 _This is who we are,_ the message said. _This is what we are made of,_ the message said. _The lawman is beating up the wrong guy,_ the message said.

I had planned on landing unseen, on blending into the environment and scanning for the All Spark. If I found nothing then I could be back on my mission within twenty rotations of the planet. But I had been too long in space, too long surrounded by the freezing cold of nothing. Suffice it to say, my landing did not go entirely to plan.

I do not know exactly what happened. I remember heat and burning organic material around me. I remember light and sound and reaching out to the first thing I saw, knowing that I needed to conform to this world's standards, to disguise myself before I entered the healing hibernation I required.

And then the next thing I remember is a voice, and the warmth of body heat spreading through me as someone _sat_ on me.

 _This is a great car,_ the voice says. _This thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40,_ the voice says. _Protect me,_ I hear.

He is a man and then he is a child and then he is a man again. But throughout it all, he is _Dean_. The fingers that touched me so confidently when I first awoke learned my systems tentatively years later. And with each touch Dean becomes more sure.

The one they call John Winchester has a slip of paper declaring me his, but Dean _owns_ me. He owns me with each touch to my body, with each caress to my interior.

 _I'll take good care of you,_ he says. _You'll never me down, will you, baby?_ he says. _I love you,_ I hear.

I have watched as everyone in his life has deserted him. Some left him through no choice of their own (he still dreams of Mary). Some left him because they were too lost to their own grief (and wakes up shaking, with John's name on his lips). And some left him because they did not know what they were leaving behind (even if they ended up coming back to him, they still left him).

I feel his fingers curl around me and I know that I will never leave him; that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. I have painted the ground with the blood of the monsters that would hurt him and will do again. (Claws and teeth are no match for the power held within me, and they should know better than to try and sneak up behind Dean.)

Maybe one of these days I will tell him what I am, what I have done. I will hold him and join with him, his body opening to mine as he accepts me within him. But until then I will hold him in the way I do now, cradled inside me and protected from the world that rages around him.

I travelled through the stars to find the heart of my home, and I did not fail in my mission.

 _Come to us,_ the call says. _We need to protect the world,_ the call says. _I already am,_ I reply.


End file.
